Nayia
by Melwy
Summary: Les temps ont changé. Tu m'as sauvé de la dépression. Tu m'as façonné un monde parfait, où nous pourrions vivre notre amour grandissant. Mais le passé nous rattrape toujours, en même temps que la roue tourne. Pardon. / AoKise ; UA.


_Titre : Nayia_

 _Pairing : Aomine x Kise_

 _Raiting : T_

 _Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _Mot d'auteur : Hey ! Je suis une nouvelle venue, et pour commencer mon aventure sur ce site, je vous propose un petit texte sur l'AoKise, qui est un pairing que j'affectionne particulièrement. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Sûrement pas, tu as la mémoire un peu trop courte, et ça, je l'ai remarqué durant toutes ces années de vies communes. Tu ne pourras plus dire que je ne suis pas observateur maintenant.

Je venais de perdre ma copine dans un accident. Pas très joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, c'est à ce moment là que nos chemins se sont croisés.

Tu étais mon voisin depuis peut-être deux ans, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne suis jamais venu toquer à ta porte, de même pour toi. Je ne te connaissais que par ton nom sur la boîte aux lettres, et ta porte d'une couleur chatoyante, du jaune.

Dès que tu as su la nouvelle, par je ne sais quelle personne d'ailleurs, que je venais de la perdre, tu es venu me voir, me réconforter, alors que nous nous ne connaissions même pas.

J'avais tellement honte d'être un survivant de l'accident que j'avais moi-même provoqué. J'avais perdu goût à la vie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi les flics ne sont pas venus m'arrêter, car au fond, je sentais que j'avais commis un meurtre, et détruit des personnes indirectement, j'avais détruit sa famille, sans doute.

Tu es venu, et tu m'as sauvé de ma dépression naissante. Tu m'as fait sortir, redécouvrir de nouveaux horizons que j'avais oublié, tu m'as même aidé à retrouver un travail, et renouer avec ma famille, avec qui j'avais perdu tout contact depuis l'accident.

Tu m'emmenais souvent sur le terrain de basket d'en bas, et on se faisait des un contre un. Encore une fois, je ne sais même pas comment tu as sus que j'avais joué au basket, et que ce sport me remontait le moral. Tu étais omniscient à propos de moi.

Lorsque l'on jouait, j'étais épanoui, tellement bien, tellement heureux. Je me sentais dans un autre monde, dans le monde que tu m'avais crée, et que, chaque jour, tu essayais de rendre parfait. Mais rien n'est parfait, et rien ne peut le devenir, et ça tu ne pouvais l'accepter, alors que tu continuais à essayer en vain.

On s'est fréquenté comme ça durant six mois, avant que nous nous avouions mutuellement nos sentiments. Ce moment était magique. Nous avions par la suite échangé notre premier baiser, un des plus beaux et des plus intenses que j'ai pu partager.

Un jour, nous étions allés au cimetière, poser des fleurs sur la tombe de mon ex, tu t'en souviens ? Nous avions peiné à trouver sa tombe, puisque son nom de famille n'était bizarrement pas inscrit. Ce jour-là, je t'ais pour la première fois vu pleurer. Pas tes faux pleures que tu me fais lorsque tu avais envie de faire l'amour, ou que je vienne je ne sais où avec toi. Tu as pleuré, longtemps, très longtemps. Et durant ce temps, je n'ai pu qu'être spectateur, te regardant te morfondre, et je n'ai rien fait. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour réconforter les gens, tu le sais ça non ? Je pense que oui, puisque tu ne m'en as pas voulu. Par la suite, nous n'en avions pas parlé, faisant comme-ci rien ne s'était passé ce matin-là.

Notre idylle dura un an. Un an de pur bonheur, de joie, et d'amour. J'ai l'air affreusement fleur-bleue, mais je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'année que j'ai passé avec toi. En un an et demi, tu as complètement changé ma vie, tu l'as même chamboulée. Tu m'as crée un monde idéale, dans lequel je pouvais m'épanouir, tant que tu étais à mes côtés.

Tu m'avais poussé à reconduire, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis l'accident. Je n'osais même plus m'approcher d'une voiture, cette dernière me rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais tu m'y as poussé, et finalement, après plusieurs mois, j'ai repris le volant. Difficilement, mais je l'ai repris, pour dépasser ma peur, et avant tout pour toi, pour te montrer que j'étais fort, et que parfois, je pouvais voler de mes propres ailes. C'est pour cela que j'ai refusé que tu montes quand tu me l'as demandé. Je pouvais parfaitement me débrouiller, t'avais-je dit. Je pense que, c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie.

Nous connaissons tous le proverbe disant que « la roue tourne » ? Pour ma part, je ne l'ai jamais aussi bien connu. J'avais trouvé certains de tes papiers dans la voiture, en attendant à un feu rouge. Tu ne m'avais jamais relevé ton nom de famille, et désormais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi.

Actuellement, je suis à l'hôpital, et je ne pense pas tenir longtemps encore, donc je préfère t'écrire cette lettre, avec le peu de force qu'il me reste. J'ai enfin tout compris. Pourquoi étais-tu au courant de sa mort, pourquoi tu avais pleuré. Je suis tellement désolé _Ryouta_. Tu as sûrement du m'en vouloir énormément, mais au lieu de ça, tu m'as aidé à me relever, alors que tu souffrais. Et ça, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Pardon _Ryouta_. Je ne me serais jamais douté que vous étiez frère et sœur jumeaux, toi et _Nayia_. Tu as complètement raison, je ne suis pas observateur. Je n'ai pas remarqué que vous aviez la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux pétillants, le même sourire.

Encore une fois, pardon. Pardon, de ne pas t'avoir renvoyé correctement tout l'amour que tu m'as donné. Pardon de ne pas avoir rendu ton monde aussi beau que celui que tu as crée pour moi. Désolé d'avoir détruit ton monde, et celui de ta famille, en tuant sûrement un être cher.

J'aimerai tellement que tu sois à mes côtés, pour encore une fois, me relever, et m'aider, mais tu n'es pas là. _Ryouta_ , tu es où ? Tu m'avais dit que tu serait toujours à mes côtés _Ryouta_ , tu es où...? Je t'aime _Ryouta_ , tu es où ? _Ryouta_ …»

"..."

« _Aominecchi…_ » Sanglota Kise en lisant la lettre, prêt du corps désormais froid d'Aomine.


End file.
